One way, never both?
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Love works one-way-only for Naruto. And it hurts. Because he knows Sasuke will never accept his feelings. But he can't let it go either. So he holds to his feelings, even though he knows they won't reach him. Ever.
1. One way, never both

**Note**: I sincerely tried. I'm spanish, don't expect an unexpected good english, please. Expect grammar errors and probable ninja ortography fails.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto nor its characters. It's all Masashi Kishimoto's work and property.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Arms fell to his sides, hands fisted tightly in his shirt's sleeves on what seemed to be the worst of his nightmares come true.

He'd never had any hope from the start.

What for?

He knew too well -too damn well-that his best mate was straight -fucking straight (no pun intended).

Stories where same-sex love came to be mutual? That shit full of drama with a happy ending? He wanted to throw them outta the fucking window and burn them and all the goddamned writers and writers, sick bastards them all, playing a joke at him.

Like fuck that was true!

They were crazy -and sweet,oh so sweet- tales wrote by delusional fangirls and mentally damaged fools.

So, here he was, brightly smiling -he wanted to wipe his stupid smile from his face- looking at his reflection in a bathroom mirror, taking a goddamned break from that joke of a party.

His friend -he wished for so much more- making out with a bunch of girls -bitches, them all- wasn't pleasing at all.

The thought alone made that silly grin falter a little, tears drowning his eyes, but left unshed.

He couldn't afford it.

Not now, not ever.

That friendship, that...thing he had was more than enough, so much more.

But he wanted even more.

No, he couldn't afford to cry for a stupid love, for a stupid feeling he wasn't going to act upon if he could help to, for a feeling that was there, but... maybe wouldn't be there next week, next month, destined to disappear sooner or later.

He hoped, at least.

Dread filled his insides, forcing himself to stop his train of though, too scared, too frightened to even _imagine_ what the answer to his confession would be, what he would do if that feeling happened to last forever.

In fact, that was the material of his worst nightmares -in dreamland, of course. In the real world he had more than enough with his mate's antics.

Releasing the hold of his shirt, he took a couple of calming breaths, eyes fixed in the expression that his reflected self showed in the mirror, looking as it came back, slowly, to a goofy smile that faltered immediately after it appeared.

He gripped the sides of his shirt, now wrinkled and in urgent need of an ironing, and decided that he had had enough for a night, for a week, for a fucking whole life.

Not only was being around the fucker was hurting him, he was hurting himself when he _willingly_ watched his friend having fun, fucking around with women and disappearing to, the next day, go to his bar -where he worked part-time as a waiter- with tales of his amazing sex life.

Oh, how he hated the emo bastard when he did that, seriously.

Washing his face, he deemed it acceptable enough to say his farewell to the bastard and run for his money, so he came out of the bathroom and, passing through the dancing figures -the aching people rubbed themselves like jailed animals- he saw his friend -he wished he was so much more- moving his body sensually with the beat of the music, two women around him, moving their bodies in a way that nearly made him gag, plastering themselves to the dark haired teen in a way that made him grateful for being gay.

"Sasuke" he called, above the noise that those people called music.

And the dark haired GOD, turned around to meet his eyes, black charcoal fixed on his own electric blue ones.

He prayed for that fake smile of his to be already on his face, or at least making its way.

He received a grunt and a smirk, the two women separating a little to let him be able to greet the blonde.

"Naruto. Leaving already?" he asked, hand falling on his shoulder in a -fucking- friendly way.

"Yeah. Gotta work tomorrow" the blonde's smile got even wider, even faker, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice -or he ignored it.

The hand on his shoulder fell, chill still shaking his spine in that oh-so-nice-way, blaming that damn heat, the heat that the dark haired one emitted in spite of his cold demeanor, contradicting all the laws of common sense that guided his mind.

The smile seemed to fall a little, 'cause the dark haired one raised and exceptic eyebrow.

"You sure? Because you seem somewhat... strange. You feeling sick or something, idiot?"

Naruto took a step back, afraid of that outstretching hand, afraid of feeling that sweet heat rushing through his body and taking him down, down, down to drown on his feelings.

"Nothing's bad. Don't worry, you bastard!" he reassured, his voice never wavering, used already to much, so much worse that that -or so he thought.

"Want me to go with you? I can take you home or something..." the looks the harpies shoot at him made Sasuke end that phrase. Terrifying looks they were "...and come back later, of course"

They gave a somewhat angry nod, but the blonde shook his spiky head, hands in the air in a patient and defensive way.

"No need to. Have fun"

And he ran. He ran like every fucking day in his life. Ran from the music, from the alcohol, from him. Ran like his life was on the line. Because it was.

He stopped, out of breath, letting his back hit the wall of the alley, slowly sliding to the floor, outstretched legs coming against his chest, arms hugging his trembling body, face hiding in the darkness provided by the shell of his own body.

He'd had enough.

More than enough.

But he didn't think he would be able to stop.

To stop hurting when he saw Sasuke with girls, when they went out drinking our out to the movies.

Having fun or not, he always felt pain, and he was reaching the breaking point.

He stood, once again, now walking slowly -no rush- to the main street, to his cheap, little apartment that he couldn't nearly pay for.

Tomorrow he would stay there. Yeah. He would do that. He'd call Tsunade and tell her he was sick -though that never had happened before. One of his qualities was his health- and he would sleep.

Sleep and maybe forget.

But he knew.

The only thing that awaited in those dreams was pain, nightmares, because he would never be able to forget, and he knew.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Thanks for taking the time to read and special thanks to those who comment.**  
><strong>Depending on the response I may continue it or just kill it. It all depends in the review button.<strong>  
><strong>And yes, it's short, but it continues.<strong>

**HikaruWinter.**


	2. Coffee both ways

**Note**: Some of you asqued for the continuation, others though it was all good and well as it was. Well, for the first ones, here's the continuation. HikaruWinter is a good girl - Tobi copyright. For the last ones, don't want, don't read. Simple as that. Hope you like it, anyway.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is owned. Unfortunatelly, not by me. Fuck you Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Sasuke awoke to find he wasn't in his room.

That wasn't strange.

It was his everyday routine.

Awake in a girl's house -girl whose name he had forgotten. Walk to his house. Get a shower and a change of clothes. Go to the idiot's bar. Tell him the events of the night before -what he remembered, anyway. Get invited to another party and, replay!

It started to get boring -the routine, his sex life was unexpectedly fun, though it started to bore him too.

So, this beautiful, sunny day -hn, it made him remember the idiot's hair, so bright and soft, even though it seemed rough-, with an even more beautiful clear sky, devoid of any clouds -again, the eyes, electric and nearly inhuman, of that idiot (and, in consecuence, his face) made an apparition in his head,

He was getting anoyed with the way his bran was starting to function these days.

His thoughts revolved around... Naruto, mostly.

That he was an idiot, that he was useless, that he was dumb, that he was lucky to have him as a friend, that he was loyal, that he was handsome -he had surprised himself thinking Naruto was cute- that he had long shining eyelashes, that his voice sounded like the angels to his ears... you get the picture.

Indeed, his brain was betraying his hormones.

They were quite content, if he said so himself. And he was too, of course.

Or more like satisfied.

Now that he thought about it, he never really felt completed or that short of thing cheesy people say about these things.

Oh, well.

He was sure as hell that he wasn't cheesy.

Heck, he was an Uchiha.

Uchiha's were never cheesy... then why did he have to think strange things about Naruto?

Yeah, he was going mad, but, like the Uchiha he was, he maintained the famous 'Poker Face' that even Lady Gaga had to make a song about.

The 'Uchiha Poker Face'.

Poor woman had forgotten the surname, but, oh, well, he didn't remember her assistant's name either.

He rubbed the sleep off his eyes, looking around to find a pink-haired flat-chested cute woman to his right and a stunning blonde to his left.

A round night.

Good.

He made his way to the door, putting on his clothes as he fetched them from the floor, where he had previously left them -neat as he was, the explanation he gave himself about the heat of the moment and the hurry to get on a bed and have fun was more than acceptable- or, more than left, thrown...

Without as much as a glance back to the expensive-looking loft, he left, deciding today was a good day as any other to skip on the shower and see Naruto first.

Naruto was like his coffee, and he was aware of this -at least. He needed to see his smile in the morning to be completely awake.

Urg, cheesy again.

He didn't smell bad, anyway, so the shower could wait half an hour for him, couldn't it?

But Naruto couldn't.

Why? No reason.

So, with this logic in mind, he started walking -fangirls looking and squealing at him by the way- in the direction of the bar where he worked, a place that was, more than a drinking tavern, a reunion cafe. In the mornings, anyway.

He was afraid of the guy who worked at night -he didn't know how Naruto could stand that Gaara psycho- but he sruged out the feeling knowing the teen wouldn't be there, and pushed his feet further, sleep deprivation hitting him like he hadn't had a decent night of sleep in years.

It was true, but he wasn't going to sleep standing to amuse the blonde... again.

He came to a stop at the gates, pushing with all his strength -they were damn heavy- and entering, the dim light of the candles taking the sun's place.

With an eyebrow raised, he looked at the blonde woman behind the cashier.

She raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head, arms crossed under her chest -freaking huge chest-.

He titled his head.

He was an Uchiha, not a fucking mind reader. He hoped someone would get the hint already.

"He's not here. Had a really high fever. And it's contagious" explained the woman, pouring some coffee on a glass, putting it before the youngster. "Drink up, you seem to be about to fall sleep while standing... again"

He grunted and took the drink, nodding at the woman in a 'Thank you' way that, being used to the non-verbal boy, understood and smiled, cleaning other glass and putting it on the counter, repeating the same process again and again.

"There's no end..." he muttered, looking at the growing pile of neatly put glasses.

The woman smiled and looked at him amused.

"And you haven't seen anything, boy" she smirked "Naruto breaks at least eight in a day, but I haven't had to buy glasses in the last ten years"

Eyes wide, he nodded, taking a sip of his coffee... or more like a full swig, for he drank it all in that one gulp.

"So the healthiest man alive is sick. And you didn't suspect anything?" he triumphally smirked, searching for the money in his pockets.

The look in her eyes got serious and she sighed as he put five bucks in front of her.

"There are things that can break a person. It was a miracle he didn't break down before" she muttered, looking at the side "People need time for themselves, a thing that Naruto doesn't have. If it's in my hands, I'll give it to him" she stated, more firmly.

Nothing escaped his capable ears, however, and he frowned, chest tightening in worry. Break? Naruto? What had happened to him? Was he alright?

"You sure you don't want me to go and have a look? Maybe he's seriously sick..."

The woman smirked.

"Oh, please do, godly Uchiha. Check on that sexy blonde and rape him to-"

"Bye, Tsunade" he cut.

Because the idea of raping the blonde didn't sound so bad... and that wasn't good. At all.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Mehehehe~ This continues.**

**So, em, you know? GIVE. MEH. COOCKIES. Or what would be the equivalent in the fanfiction-world: REVIEWS. Now go. Go or I'll send Deidara after you! No, wait... I WON'T SEND DEIDARA EVER! D': - pretty please?**

**Geh, I seriously need sugar in my system xwx FARE THEE WELL.  
>HikaruWinter.<strong>

Naruto sabe que no es correspondido. Y le duele. Porque sabe que Sasuke nunca aceptará sus sentimientos. Pero no puede dejarlos ir. Así que se los acepta, los aguanta, aunque sabe que no alcanzarán a aquel a quién ama. Nunca.


	3. Unexpectedly expected

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto nor its characters in any way. They're all the work and propiety of Masashi Kishimoto. So .. D:

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Naruto was nowhere to be found, and with nowhere, the Uchiha meant his apartment.  
>He decided to wander around the city to look for him and probably find him and be able to spend the evening talking to him -he didn't have work today, he could and he would.<p>

Not such luck.

It was night time already and he was as lost as Naruto probably was.

Problematic blonde.

Oh, damn! He was spending too much time with Shikamaru. No more shogi for him for a month, no sir.

As he rounded the corner, breathing frantic, thighs burning and hurting, chest heaving with each pant that escaped his mouth, he found himself in front of the deadly and scary co-worker of his beloved idiot.

Gaara.

Ah, such a tiring day.

"Uchiha?" he asked, with that no-nonsense voice of his that scared the shit outta every person that crossed his path.

Exceptions being Naruto -too air headed for his own good- and himself -the honor of the Uchiha was stronger that any shit-on-your-pants-and-scream-like-a-girl dude, including the red headed psycho he had before him-.

"Gaara" Sasuke acknowledged, looking around for a blonde mop of hair.

Hanging around Gaara in the fifteen minutes before the change of shifts was an usual occurrence, after all, and he was sure the red head knew something. He always did. He was surprisingly perceptible to be such a nut.

"You seen the idiot?" he breathlessly asked.

Gaara rose a non-existent eyebrow. That, too, was intriguing.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded, hands on his knees, trying to even his hurting breath.

"Crossed paths a while ago. Didn't look so good" the red head explained, trying to talk the less possible he had to.

"Where was he" breath in, breath out "headed to?"repeat process.

"Cemetery" Gaara answered, moving to the left to leave space for the dark haired young man to run trough, hand pointing to the path he had come from.

Sasuke nodded and continued his all-day-sprint, racing heart and pained lungs screaming to him to stop, to take a little break.

But he didn't.

He was worry in the fucking meaning of the word.

No breaks until he found Naruto.

And he found him.

Late night already, in the cemetery, body about to break from tiredness and pain, pain of heart, mind and body.

So worried he was.

So stressed he got.

So fast he ran.

And he didn't expect that a mere ten hour disappearance could affect him like this.

A mop of blonde hair -_his_ mop of blonde hair-, tan skin shinning in the moonlight like only Naruto could, like a sun in the night sky, like light in the darkness, sleeping calmly against an old but caringly cleaned tomb.

He reached him, small smile creeping his way to his face, squinting in front of him as his hand reached to tuck a bright blonde strand of hair behind his sun kissed ear, the tingling making him move in his sleep.

It was a warm night to be in October, he had to admit.

"Naruto" he whispered, slowly, still trying to even his breathing, to slow down his heart that only speed up "Naruto" he called, voice stronger and firm.

The blonde stirred up in his sleep and, after a couple of name-calling and a punch to the side, he was awake at least.

"Bastard!" he shouted, after the probably painful punch, caressing his arm.

Then he stopped.

He took in his surroundings, Sasuke noted, and then the Uchiha.

"What are you doing here this late?" the blonde asked, voice soft and a little pained, hand running down his temple until it reached his pale lips "You're freezing" he bluntly stated, still sleepy, stretching his arms and surrounding the dark haired Uchiha in a tight hug. And warm. "There, better"

Sasuke didn't react for what it seemed like an eternity, and then he let his freezing hands stoop in the chest of the blonde, seeking heat and the warm pounding of his heart. Son comforting, indeed.

"What happened? You're all sweaty." Asked Naruto, not before the breathing of his friend, companion, _love_, evened out into a calm but non-sleeping state.

"Didn't have coffee" the dark haired young man answered, letting his head rest in the crook of the neck of _his_ Naruto, taking in the fresh smell of rain and grass. Coffee at least.

"Hmm. I see" Naruto nodded, knowing full well that without coffee the brunette was as useless as a dry mop "You breath stinks of it though" he noted, after a little while.

Sasuke separated a little and scoffed to the blonde, brows furrowed, face transforming in a cute little pout that the Uchiha name would have screamed at in an horrendous way.

"Not _that_ one, idiot" he spat, now truly hugging a started blonde that didn't really know what to do, so he simply responded "What where you doing? Where _the fuck_ where you?" he heard Sasuke mutter against his ear, clearly upset.

"Nothing much. I was here all day. Everything is alright" he soothed, had rubbing the back of the Uchiha in calming circles, trying to ease the upset brunette.

"Yeah, right" Sarcasm bomb "Today is your _freaking_ birthday, idiot. Dead last. Imbecile"

He was right.

It was.

And the blond had totally and completely forgotten, his body reacting before his mind, now knowing why his feet had taken him here in the first place.

"Hey!" he chided, not as stern as it normally came out -when, exactly?-, tightening his grip on the Uchiha, enjoying the touch, the warm heat... even the upset, poison spitting voice against his ear.

"I was... worried"

And Naruto went completely still. Sasuke? Worried about him? _Seriously_?

"Today was my parents death anniversary too, remember?" he said, in a soft voice.

Now Sasuke really separated from him, completely and utterly -oh, god, run for your lives!- angry.

"And you think they want you to spend it here like a _freaking_ widow? They'd want you to work normally and go to the _fucking_ cafe so that I, your _awesome best friend_, can have a day of calm, _fucking_ calm, deprived-sleep all-day date with y-Urg"

Naruto was astonished, without words, really, as he felt Sasuke's body fall limp above his, hand automatically reaching for the forehead, finding the evening fever he expected the frantic dark-haired young man to have.

Run all day with that night-life and you'll end up like this, he thought.

He let the comment slip, however, thinking the heat of the moment, the fever, were responsible of it, took the dark haired counterpart in his arms and started walking to the expensive apartment, knowing fully well he'd have to spend the night there, and, as expected, happy about it.

_So much for being your own, particular coffee_, he laughed.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**END.**

**I know. Shit in every way, but, oh, well, I actually TRIED.**  
><strong>Reviews are very much apreciated, so, if you apreciate YOUR LIFE you go review. Now. Or I'll send a sober Tsunade your way. Don't say I didn't warn you.<strong>

**HikaruWinter**


End file.
